une rose
by iria-chan
Summary: une nuit noir s'étend à présent sur les rives d'un lac nacré, lemon lemon lemon


**Une rose**

Les perso ne sont pas à moi, et je vous préviens que ce n'est que du lemon pur donc ne me dite pas que je ne vous avais pas prévenu. !!!

La lune sans autres apparats que son éternelle clarté illuminait la voûte céleste dans une douce danse avec les astres millénaires, tandis que l'ombre des arbres s'enlaçait avec une précaution si prononcée que l'on aurait pu croire qu'ils imitaient à la perfection le premier baisé de deux enfants. Le lac ressemblait durant cet instant à une mer de diamant que le frisson du vent faisait tressaillir dans une tendre caresse. L'herbe de son vert velours recouvrait les rochers qui prenaient la forme d'hermines s'enroulant sur elles même pour sombrer dans le manteau de Morphée. De petites bergeronnettes évoluaient en silence d'arbres en arbres dans une transe envoûtante, guidées par le doux son de criqués prenant place harmonieusement sue les bords argentés de l'eau.

Une ombre se faufilait entre celles des grands arbres sans que l'harmonie de ce lieu soit dérangée. Elle se métamorphosa lorsque les rayons de la reine nocturne commencèrent à glisser le long son corps dévoilant un jeune homme. Une longue chevelure suivant à la perfection les courbes fines de son dos, s'effaçait dans l'obscurité. Son visage était voilé par de longues mèches aux reflets argent, mais l'on pouvait distinguer des lèvres rouges, possédant toute la sensualité des plus belles gitanes, sa peau de lait rivalisée avec la plus fine des soies des grands empires d'orient. Ses yeux même étant cachés par les cascades de platine brillaient d'une couleur violette bordée de pourpre divulguant de grands cils couleur ébène encore plus noirs que la nuit qui l'entourait. Ses habits sombres lui faisaient prendre l'allure d'un spectre, seul quelques dorures immaculées par la lumière céleste laissées entrevoir une immense cape, flottante autour de lui comme une aura protectrice. Sa démarche était magique, les frottements de ses hanches laisser entrevoir un bassin étroit, de longues jambes se dessinaient à chacun de ces pas, on aurait pu le comparer à un félin dégageant tous ces atouts dans une danse hypnotisante.

Il s'approcha des rives du lac toujours dans un silence absolu et regarda attentivement l'adolescent à moitié immergé dans cette eau si froide.

Il était grand, dépassant largement son observateur d'une tête, son torse nu dévoilait une musculature ferme qui ne rompait en aucun point avec la finesse de son corps. Sa peau reflétait parfaitement la douceur de ces traits, ni blanche, ni usée par les rayons de l'astre Roi.

Son visage était coupé par l'ombre d'une grande mèche argentée, mais on pouvait voir le vert émeraude de son œil immaculé par la lueur divine de la Lune reflétant la tristesse d'une vie vide. Ses lèvres étaient sèches mais d'une forme parfaite dévoilant le manque évidant d'amour propre que se portait la jeune homme. Les ondulations que provoquait le va et viens de ces mains fines créaient une infinité de cercles se propageant inexorablement vers la rives et se perdant dans l'immensité argenté qu'offrait le lac. Il soufflait des paroles entrecoupées par de violents sanglots, et continuait à s'enfoncer dans l'eau gelée.

Que cherches-tu ?

Interrompu dans sa prière l'adolescent se retourna, sentant un sentiment de honte qui commençait à envahir tout son être.

Pardon, je suis désolé..... Je ne voulais pas vous importuner, je, je vais partir....

Suffit ! Lança le jeune homme vêtu de noir. Tu m'as demandé, je suis venu, alors ne commences pas.

Je ne.... Je ne comprends pas.

Tu viens de m'invoquer alors j'attends ce que tu veux de moi, mortel.

Puis soudain l'adolescent pris conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, lui, Trowa Barton un fil de misère avait invoqué le plus puissant des dieux, Shinigami, le dieu des abysses et des morts.

Je...., Je ............, aucune parole ne put sortir de sa bouche tant il était choqué.

Bon d'accord, on va commencer par le commencement tu te nommes Trowa Barton, dit aussi l'anonyme, tu travailles dans un cirque qui vient de faire faillite,..... Ah intéressant tu t'ais fait violer quand tu avais 8 ans, depuis tu as peur de tout homme qui montre un geste d'affection envers toi, mais le comble c'est que lors de ta quinzième années tu te découvres homosexuel, et ironie du sort tu rencontres un jeune homme nommé Wufei Chang, vous tombez amour l'un l'autre, mais il meure dans un accident de moto. Après ses funérailles tu te jure de ne plus avoir de failles mais tu remarques bien vite que ton chagrin est trop grand, ainsi tu as décidé de mourir ce soir dans la beauté de ce sanctuaire. Mais l'ennui c'est que ce sanctuaire est l'emplacement d'un de mes anciens temples, et ainsi par tes prières tu ma fais revenir sur ce monde que j'avais depuis lors oublié.

Puis soudain l'être divin s'arrêta et sombra dans un profond silence montant qu'il attendait qu son interlocuteur lui réponde.

Je ......, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je suis désolé. Répondit Trowa en essayant de prendre de la distance avec le dieu. Puis il sentit l'eau froide se répandre dans ses jambes.

Vous pouvez repartir ô être divin, je ne veux que mourir.

Ne soit pas bête, mortel, autrefois, en ce même endroit un jeune homme me demanda de l'aider... Bon assez je déteste parler dans le vide.

Le dieu fit un léger signe de la main. Trowa sentit l'eau se retirait sous ses jambes, et il fut projeter en avant par une force invisible. Il s'écroula sur l'herbe tendre et sentit une présence à ces côtés, il releva la tête et vit avec horreur un spectre tenant dans ses mains fantomatiques ses affaires.

N'es pas peur, ce n'est qu'un misérable esclave qui à toute l'éternité pour m'obéir. Habilles-toi et reprenons.

Trowa obéit sans protester, de toute façon il savait qu'il n'était plus le maître de son destin.

Le magnifique jeune homme s'installa prés de lui, et lorsqu'il commença à s'accroupir l'herbe se fit plus dense comme pour former un coussin.

Alors que veux-tu ?

....

Tu veux le revoir ?

....oui

OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUAaaaaaaiiiii, quoi ?!

Heu rien rien

Allez !

Et bien je trouve que ça ne fait pas très dieu ce que vous venez de faire....et ....je suis désolé je ....

Non t'inquiète pas ! Je suis un dieu, mais bon je peux bien me marrer de temps en temps. Tu sais que dans le royaume des abysses je ne vois que des morts qui ne sont que mes marionnettes. Tu crois que c'est marrant !

non non je suis désolé

Mais arrêtes de t'excuser, je sais que c'est pas souvent que tu t'entretiens avec un dieu majeur, mais faut penser que moi aussi je ne suis pas habituer à parler avec des mortels.

Heu....

Bon revenons à tes problèmes ! Tu vas pas en faire tout un plat de ton wuwu, tu sais au passage que ça veut dire chien en chinois. Heu désolé... bon déjà on va attaquer le problème à la source.

Comment ça ?

Tu ne te trouves pas désirable et tu ne supportes pas tes tendances sexuelles, c'est ça ?

Trowa ne répondit pas et détourna le regard pour cacher ses larmes.

C'est ça !!? Répéta plus durement le dieu.

Le jeune homme s'affaissa un peu plus sur lui-même, ces larmes coulant le long de ses joues s'écrasaient à présent sur son pantalon mouillé.

C'EST CA ??!!!!!!! hurla la divinité.

arrêtez, je vous en pris. Souffla trowa qui à présent était recroquevillé sur lui-même.

C'EST CA ??!!!!!!!

pitié .

C'EST CA ??!!!!!!!

arrêtez.

C'EST CA ??!!!!!!!

OUI, OUI mais arrê...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que tout son corps fut tiré en arrière par une force surhumaine, et se retrouva sur la robe de velours du dieu.

Qu'est ce ....

Il sentit les lèvres pulpeuses du shinigami sur les siennes, puis bientôt la langue de celui-ci caresser doucement la peau craquelée de ses propres lèvres pour leurs rendre leur ancienne douceur. L'adolescent était trop choqué pour réagir ce qui renforça les attaques de son assaillant. Puis quand elles furent assez humidifiées, le dieu se recula et d'une voie envoûtante il lui glissa à l'oreille :

Sache que je ne prends que les humains hors paires.

Et il recommença ses assauts contre la bouche de sa victime, avec plus de douceur, plus de sensualité, ce qui ne laissa pas Trowa indifférent. Une vague de plaisir jusque là inconnue envahit son corps le faisant frissonner, et il céda finalement, laissant la langue pénétrer sa bouche. Il sentit un mouvement chez son compagnon, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, son corps posé sur l'herbe chaude, il entrevit par un léger haussement de paupière la divinité au-dessus de lui, le regardant avec intensité, oui il pouvait même décerner au travers de ces grands cils du désir.

Appelle-moi Duo.

Et le dit Duo repris l'exploration du corps de ce mortel, laissant ses mains s'engouffraient sous le pull de l'adolescent qui à présent émettait des gémissements excitant encore plus la divinité. Puis elle se lassa des simples caresses, délaissant la bouche pour le torse, ainsi les oiseaux purent voir le pull disparaître dans les ténèbres, redévoilant le poitraille du français couvert de caresses et de baisers plus tendres les uns que les autres. Celui-ci à intervalle régulier se cabrait tant le plaisir que lui procurait Duo était important, il ne comptait plus le nombre de gémissements qu'il poussait. Le dieu se fit encore plus doux, rendant sa bouche obsolète et usant de techniques perdues ou occultes pour créer grâce à ses mains des zones plus sensibles encore. Sentant la brusque disparition des baisers brûlant de son camarade, Trowa dans une pulsion se jeta à corps perdu sur les lèvres du dieu avec une telle force qu'il renversa celui-ci et ils se retrouvèrent dans la position de l'autre. Le français copia le plus fidèlement les gestes de son maître, capturant avec fougue les lèvres de celui-ci et laissant sa langue se faire guider par celle de Duo, ses mains se faufilaient entre les différentes couches de velours arrivait finalement au contact d'un véritable brasier. Il commença à déshabiller l'être divin en lui enlevant successivement toutes les couches qui faisaient barrage entre leurs peaux. Duo, lui continuait son œuvre, il défit la ceinture en cuir de l'adolescent et engouffra une de ces mains à l'intérieur, ce qui provoqua un profond gémissement dans la gorge du jeune homme. soudain duo s'écarta de la bouche entrouverte de Trowa et lui souffla :

On va voir ce que tu vaux.

Le jeu de langue repartit de plus belle, mais cette foi avec plus d'empressement. Duo éventra carrément le jean de son compagnon et le fit glisser le long de ces cuisses avec ses genoux, tandis que ses mains caressaient avidement les fesses du français. Et reprenant le dessus il repris sa posture originelle, découvrant qu'il ne portait plus que son pagne, Trowa était très agiles des mains, temps mieux il en profitera plus. Celui-ci était en transe, perdu dans les arcanes du plaisir il ne penser plus, il laissait juste ces instincts le guider. Shinigami sans prévenir, fit descendre le boxer blanc et commença à masser le sexe de son amant. Puis il ne se concentra plus que sur la virilité de Trowa qui à présent balançait frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche, on pouvait distinguer des perles de sueurs s'écoulant le long de son torse, sa respiration était saccadée, et ses mains cherchaient désespérément un quelconque appuis. Duo qui depuis un moment déjà massait sensuellement le pénis du jeune homme le lécha jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sur sa langue les premières perles de sperme apparaître sur le gland de celui-ci. A ce moment précis il le pris d'une main et le fit s'engouffrer dans sa bouche pour le sucer en mouvement, faisant ressentir le début de l'orgasme à son compagnon. Celui-ci se libéra peu de temps après incapable de contrôler toutes les pulsions qui l'assaillaient, criant sous l'emprise de l'ataraxie qui s'opérée en lui. Puis commença à regretter son manque de respect par rapport au dieu de la mort. Il se releva et se sentit changer de position.

Ce n'est pas encore fini.

C'est tous ce qu'il put entendre avant de se retrouver à quatre pattes sur l'herbe argentée. Il voulut protester mais sentit au même moment la langue du dieu humidifiant son orifice, ce qui provoqua chez lui un mouvement de va et vient pour augmenter le plaisir. Et soudain la langue s'arrêta suivit de prés par un doigt, puis deux élargissant sensiblement son anus. Ce petit jeu dura une bonne dizaine de minutes. Puis trowa sentit les doigts se retiraient laissant la place à une chose beaucoup plus imposante qui entra à l'intérieur de lui même sous la pression qu'exercer le dieu sur son bassin, quand le pénis s'engouffra de tout son long Trowa sentit une douleur au fond de lui même mais la laissa vite de côté quand son compagnon exerça sur son sexe un va et vient appuyé par une série de caresses sur son torse trempé et un massage de son sexe. Ce mouvement se fit tantôt brusque tantôt doux, et Trowa pleurait tellement les sensations que lui procurait son partenaires étaient fantastiques. Et il se libéra à nouveau, laissant le liquide de vie s'écoulait sur l'herbe. Duo se retira et se leva indiquant à Trowa de faire de même, lorsque celui-ci prit appui sur sa jambe tremblante il le dirigea jusqu'à son sexe dressé. Le français comprit et accepta l'invitation, il plaça sa bouche devant le pénis du dieu l'ouvrit, puis mordilla légèrement le gland de celui-ci avant de le sucer pendant de courtes minutes, et prolongea son champs d'action et engouffra la moitié du membre en faisant jouer sa langue. Puis il sentit un sexe le pénétrer et une bouche le sucer une fois de plus, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un blondinet attaquant son sexe, tandis qu'un japonais le sodomisait. Le plaisir était d'une telle intensité qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire, et il se libera une troisième fois sans que cela n'arrête le blond qui s'affaira à sa tache avec encore plus de conviction, et le japonais à présent sortait son sexe pour le ré engouffrer de toute sa longueur et ce n'est qu'à la quatrième éjaculation qu'il sentit les deux étrangers se retirer en une osmose parfaite. Le souffle coupé, il enleva sa bouche du pénis de Duo. Une fois se respiration reprise il entendit « bois »et vit le sperme s'écoulait le long du muscle dressé du dieu, il lécha timidement le liquide et découvrit un mélange de salé et de sucré, repris dans une pulsion il avala tos le liquide qu'il pouvait boire. Puis une fois que cela fut fini, duo s'assit à côté de lui, la honte commença à monter en lui mais il fut interrompu par

Bon, ben voilà tu vois que c'est bien d'être homo. Et ne t'inquiète surtout pas sur ton physique il me convient parfaitement, alors c'est pour te dire. Puis il éclata de rire, un rire merveilleux, irréelle.

heu je suis dé...

stop tu vas pas recommencer !......... merde t'a vu l'heure !

non... Non

Bon il faut que je parte, mais avant de partir je t'offre un cadeau.

Dans sa main apparut une rose blanche dont le bout des pétales était fait d'or fin.

Tu n'as qu'à faire un souhait et il se réalisera. Voilà c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi.

Mais... c'est trop.

mmma non il n'y à rien d'assez trop pour des personnes comme toi. Il te mérite mais il a une sacrée chance de t'avoir. Je te souhaite bonne et longue vie, mon petit.

Trowa vit un halo noir se former autour de la divinité et se rétracta sur Duo pour le faire disparaître dans un grand coup de vent. La nuit redevint silencieuse, mais le français vit deux anges aux ailes noires récupérer les affaires de leur maître, et après un moment trowa reconnut le japonais et le petit blond qui avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité dirent d'une voie posée.

Heero

Quatre, nous avons été heureux de vous rencontrer.

Puis quand le silence revint, le jeune français était nu recouvrant de ces longs doigts la rose.

..... Wufei, forever and never.

Fin


End file.
